Verde's Device
by PaperFox19
Summary: Verde makes a powerful mind control device and decides to test it out on the Vongola heir to bad for him, the Vongola takes the device and uses it for his purposes. Warning Yaoi do not read if you do not like yaoi


I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning:Yaoi Mind Control Solo M

Pairing: Tsuna/Solo Tsuna/Harem

Do not read if you do not like

Paper Fox News

Well a while ago I thought about adding some series to the fic list, sadly this is not gonna happen,

Recently Asked Questions- When am I gonna update? As many people know I have many fics, across many series, I try to plan a good number of fics every week put them on a series rotation then a fic rotation. I go by comments and feedback to help build this along with the random inspiration I get at the time. I'm forming projects to help focus the ideas that I work on. Also I'm planning to post fics as I finish them gonna try this out.

Why do you start new fics and don't update the ones you have? Because for every series I have I have atleast 20 ideas minimum for each one Naruto is the highest with over 200 ideas. I have many ideas on the backburner and sometimes inspiration sparks for certain ones. Also when I focus on certain projects sometimes new fics are started and will be updated on various times.

Shout Out – A big shout out to my peeps Moonkat17 and KarsuKagami, these two have given a lot of feedback on a great number of my fics if not all of them. I greatly appreciate the feedback and love the questions they ask about some of them.

Now for our feature presentation

Verde's Device

Verde makes a powerful mind control device and decides to test it out on the Vongola heir to bad for him, the Vongola takes the device and uses it for his purposes.

Chap 1 The Device

Verde was working on something, a powerful device that he believed could control or alter someone's mind. He had no proof of this yet this device was of course just a proto type. It had 10 slots for programs to load and so far Verde only loaded 5.

Sleeper – It would put anyone to sleep and make the susceptible to voice commands. The victim would awaken and carry out the command with the snap of one's – It would make someone submissive and loving to the – It would make someone dominant and desire the – It would stop someone in their tracks and keep them immobile until the user hit them with the ray – It would erase memories and can be used to plant new memories.

He had to test it out, when he finished the test he'd make more programs for it. The device itself looked like a toy ray gun with a satellite dish looking blaster at the front, it had a trigger, a dial with ten options. He could program a feature by speaking into the device and pushing the dial in once released the program would be locked in place.

In order to prove his genius he would have to use it on. His first thought was Reborn, however the assassins instincts would make it difficult, in fact any of the arcobaleno would be too risky. As for himself he believed he was too smart to fall under mind control. 'As if a genius such as myself could be controlled by anyone other than myself.'

Verde smirked as he came up with the perfect target, not only would it be the perfect test of his power it would piss Reborn off. Sawada Tsunayoshi!

The green pacifier bearer went out to find Tsuna.

He found Tsuna alone and he smirked. 'Let's start with Sleeper.' He set the dial and pulled the trigger a beam of energy fire and it hit Tsuna. Tsuna gasped and in seconds he collapsed falling into a deep slumber. Verde jumped down and came up to Tsuna. "Alright let's see if this power works." He went over to Tsuna. "You feel an intense heat inside you, your manhood is painfully hard and you need to find relief, you will take your cock out and pump it and you won't stop until you cum." Verde snapped his finger and Tsuna gasped awake.

Tsuna completely ignored Verde's presence, his cheeks were flushed and his hard cock was pulsing in his pants. Without any hesitation Tsuna reached into his pants, he undid them and pulled his cock out. The pleasured sigh that came from Tsuna made Verde blush, he wasn't gonna lie if he was in his adult form right now he'd be fucking the brunette.

Tsuna's cock size was rather impressive, Tsuna's cock was atleast 10 inches long and three fingers thick. The boy grabbed his cock and began pumping it slowly. Tsuna was very audible as he pumped his shaft, it didn't take long before Tsuna was arching his back and he came spraying his cum all over the place.

"A marvelous test, now for the other functions." He turned the dial to Submissive. He hit Tsuna with a new beam. Tsuna blinked and looked at Verde.

"Oh master Verde, is there anything I can do for you?" Tsuna hugged the little arcobaleno and nuzzled his hair. Verde smirked.

'Another success.' He thought and escaped Tsuna's arms, he changed the dial and hit Tsuna with the Dominant beam. Tsuna's eyes flashed from soft to passionate and he gazed down at Verde.

"What do you think you're doing, I thought I told you if you wanna hang around me you gotta be in your adult form. Hurry up and change for your punishment, I think 10 swats will do for a start." Tsuna said with a smirk.

Verde gulped and quickly changed the dial to Stopper. He shot the beam and it hit Tsuna dead on. Tsuna froze in place.

"That was close I need to be careful of that one. Now to just manipulate Tsuna's memory so he doesn't remember any of this." Before he could adjust the dial a hand came up and grabbed the device from Verde. The scientist gasped as he looked up and saw Tsuna in dying will mode. 'His dying will broke through the mind control, is this the Vongola intuition his body activated dying will to fight off the effects!'

Before Verde could stop Tsuna, the boy pulled the trigger and froze Verde. Tsuna looked at the last dial option and he smirked. He hit Verde with the beam. "You will forget about making this device, you won't want to dabble in mind control technology, and you will not attempt to make another device."

Verde forgot all about his device, and forgot about wanting to explore the field of mind control. Tsuna left with the device. He had big plans for it, his dominant mind already knew who he wanted to play with.

To be continued

Ok I was on a mind control kick but it does fall under my Mind Control project and rare fetish project

I was torn on this one cause originally I had planned on making the mind control weapon to be from Lambo's family, and of course Lambo missuses it and Tsuna takes it for proper use.


End file.
